Nicholas Hoult
Nicholas Caradoc Hoult wurde am 7. Dezember 1989 in Wokingham, Berkshire, England geboren und ist ein britischer Film- und Theaterschauspieler. Leben Hoult ist das zweitjüngste von vier Kindern von Roger Hoult, einem Piloten und dessen Frau Glenis, einer Musiklehrerin. Sein älterer Bruder James und seine jüngere Schwester Clarista (* 1992) sind ebenfalls als Schauspieler tätig. Der Chorknabe besuchte die Sylvia Young Theatre School, eine renommierte Londoner Schauspielschule, und stand im Royal Opera House in Stücken wie Schwanensee und Der Nussknacker auf der Bühne. Hoult stand zwar bereits ab 1996 in verschiedenen britischen Fernsehserien vor der Kamera, doch erst der Spielfilm About a Boy oder: Der Tag der toten Ente mit Hugh Grant an der Seite machte den damals Zwölfjährigen 2002 bekannt. 2005 spielte er eine Nebenrolle neben Nicolas Cage im Film The Weather Man und 2006 bekam er eine Rolle im Kinofilm Streets of London – Kidulthood. Von 2007 bis 2008 spielte er Tony Stonem in der britischen Dramaserie Skins – Hautnah auf E4. Im Jahr 2009 war er in einer der Hauptrollen im Drama A Single Man, dem Regiedebüt des Modedesigners Tom Ford, zu sehen. 2010 spielte Hoult eine Nebenrolle in dem Film Kampf der Titanen. Nicholas Hoult war außerdem das Gesicht einiger Kampagnen Tom Fords. Seine neuesten Filme sind Warm Bodies und Jack and the Giants, beide aus dem Jahr 2013, in denen er jeweils die Hauptrolle spielt. Privat spielt er gerne Basketball und beherrscht die Posaune. Von 2011 bis 2014 war er mit der US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin Jennifer Lawrence liiert, die er während der Dreharbeiten zu X-Men: Erste Entscheidung kennengelernt hatte. Filmografie Filme *1996: Bed & Breakfast – Die Miete zahlt der Tod (Intimate Relations) *1997: Mr. White Goes to Westminster (Fernsehfilm) *2002: About a Boy oder: Der Tag der toten Ente (About a Boy) *2005: Wah-Wah *2005: The Weather Man *2006: Streets of London – Kidulthood (Kidulthood) *2007: Coming Down the Mountain (Fernsehfilm) *2009: A Single Man *2010: Kampf der Titanen (Clash of the Titans) *2011: X-Men: Erste Entscheidung (X-Men: First Class) *2013: Warm Bodies *2013: Jack and the Giants (Jack the Giant Slayer) *2014: Young Ones * 2014 : X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit (X-Men: Days of Future Past) * 2014: Dark Places * 2014: Once Upon a Time in the Kitchen * 2015: Mad Max: Fury Road * 2015: Kill Your Friends * 2015: Equals * 2016: X-Men: Apocalypse * 2016: Collide *2017: Rebel in the Rye *2017: Sand Castle *2017: The Current War *2018: The Favourite *2018: X-Men: Dark Phoenix Fernsehserien *1996: Casualty (Staffel 11, Folge 3) *1999: Ruth Rendell Mysteries (Staffel 11, Folge 9) *2000: The Bill (Staffel 16, Folge 32) *2001: Magic Grandad (Staffel 3, Folge 1–3) *2001: Holby City (Staffel 3, Folge 18) *2001: Doctors (Staffel 2, Folge 102) *2001: Waking the Dead – Im Auftrag der Toten (Waking the Dead, Staffel 1, Folge 7–8) *2001: World of Pub (Staffel 1, Folge 4) *2002: Murder in Mind (Staffel 2, Folge 7) *2002: Judge John Deed (Staffel 2, Folge 4) *2003: Star *2004: Keen Eddie (Staffel 1, Folge 11) *2007–2008: Skins – Hautnah (Skins, Staffel 1–2) *2008: Kommissar Wallander (Staffel 1, Folge 1) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich